Funkytown
(Sweat Invaders) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year=1980 |mode=Solo |dg=Male |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=4 |pc=Grass Green |gc=Hot Pink |lc= Hot Pink |pictos = 86 |kcal=26 |dura=3:52 |nowc=FunkyTown (JD2/NOW) funky_town (JDK)|perf = Jérémy Paquet}}"Funkytown" by Lipps Inc. (covered by Sweat Invaders ''in-game), is featured on the Best Buy edition of ''Just Dance 2,'' Just Dance Summer Party/Extra Songs, ''Just Dance Now, Just Dance Kids and Just Dance Unlimited. In Just Dance Kids, the cover is done by The Just Dance Kids ''in-game. Dancer 'Original' The dancer is an alien that looks like a frog wearing a green suit with a Saturn logo. He also has a white belt with a futurist ray weapon. 'Remake' In the remake, the color scheme for the dancer is darker and he is more realistic. Background The background appears to take place in an old film. There are UFO ships flying around, as if there is an invasion going on, and one of the UFOs are shooting beams. Plus, there is a farm on the ground and there are aliens walking around. 'Remake' Nothing is changed. However, the colors for the background has been changed from black and white to sepia. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in the routine, all of which are the same. All: Flap your arms. All four are done consecutively during the chorus. funkytownallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Funkytown GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Funkytown ''appears in the following Mashups: *[[Bad Romance|''Bad Romance]] (Monsters) *''Crucified'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Just a Gigolo'' * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Funkytown ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Frog On Fire * Funky Frog * Funky Walk * Funny Frog Trivia * The background appears in [[Rock Lobster|''Rock Lobster]]. * In the ''Jamaican Dance'' Mashup, three of this track's Gold Moves have been removed. * When the dancer uses his tongue as a violin, it can actually be seen that during the third repetition, his tongue comes out from the left side of his head and not from his mouth. He's playing the violin with his ear. * In Just Dance Unlimited, the name of this track has been re-credited as Funky Town. * Although the dancer in the routine is frowning, his avatar is smiling. * Even though the dancer is in color, the background is black and white (sepia in ''Just Dance Now''). * The two men behind the coaches of the Just Dance Kids version have a strong resemblance with Miis (avatars for various Wii, 3DS and Wii U games). * In the Just Dance 2 menu square, the coach's mouth has a slightly different shape. * The cover by Sweat Invaders has a different ending from the original. * Along with Should I Stay or Should I Go and Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), this song is a Just Dance 2 Best Buy exclusive. Gallery Funkytown.jpg|''Funkytown'' funkytown now.jpg|''Funkytown'' (Remake) funkytown_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover FunkytownAvatar.PNG|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 017.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/Just Dance Unlimited/Just Dance Now Golden Funkytown.png|Just Dance Now Golden Avatar Diamond_Funkytown.png|Just Dance Now Diamond Avatar funky town pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms funkytownmenu.png|Funkytown on the menu Just Dance 2 funkywon_Screen.jpg|Background (JD2) funkytownBACKGROUND.png|Background (JDNOW) Videos Lipps Inc - Funky Town Just Dance 2 Funkytown Dancethrough Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Funkytown Lipps Inc. (Solo)-(DLC JD2) 5* Just Dance Now - Funkytown 5* Just Dance 2016 - Funkytown - 5 stars Just_Dance_Kids_Funkytown_by_Lipps_Inc._(Cover) References Site Navigation it:Funkytown Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Special Editions Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:NTSC region Category:Solo Males Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Covered Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with non-playable dancers